poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pooh's Adventures with Popeye the Sailor
Pooh's Adventures with Popeye the Sailor is a spin-off of Pooh's Big Interdimensional Adventure Series. It will debut on Google Drive in the future. Episodes Season 1 * Strong to the Finich * Winnie the Pooh and Popeye say Shiver Me Timbers! (see Pooh's Big Interdimensional Adventure Series) * Be Kind to "Aminals" * Choose your "Weppins" * A Clean Shaven Man * What -- No Spinach? * Let's Get Movin' * Never Kick a Woman * With Little Swee'Pea * The Spinach Roadster * Popeye the Sailor Meets Sinbad the Sailor * The Paneless Window Washer * Morning, Noon and Night Club * I Never Changes My Altitude * I Likes Babies and Infinks * Protek the Weakerist * Popeye the Sailor Meets Ali Baba's Forty Thieves * The House Builder-Upper * Big Chief Ugh-Amugh-Ugh * I Yam Love Sick * Plumbing Is a "Pipe" * Bulldozing the Bull * Mutiny Ain't Nice * Goonland * A Date to Skate * Cops Is Always Right * Winnie the Pooh and Popeye the Sailor in Aladdin and His Magic Lamp * Wotta Nitemare * Ghosks Is the Bunk (see Pooh's Big Interdimensional Adventure Series) * Hello-How Am I * It's the Natural Thing to Do * Never Sock a Baby * Females Is Fickle * Me Feelins Is Hurt * Wimmin Is a Myskery * Nurse-Mates * Fightin' Pals * Winnie the Pooh and Popeye Meet William Tell * My Pop, My Pop * With Poopdeck Pappy * Winnie the Pooh and Popeye Present Eugene, the Jeep * Problem Pappy * Flies Ain't Human * Winnie the Pooh and Popeye Meet Rip Van Winkle * Pooh and Popeye get Olive's Boithday Presink * Pest Pilot * I'll Never Crow Again * Pooh and Popeye in The Mighty Navy * Fleets of Stren'th * Pooh meets Pipeye, Pupeye, Poopeye, and Peepeye * Olive Oyl and Water Don't Mix * Many Tanks * Baby Wants a Bottleship Season 2 * Alona on the Sarong Seas * A Hull of a Mess * Me Musical Nephews * Too Weak to Work * Ration Fer the Durartion * The Hungry Goat * Happy Birthdaze * Wood-Peckin' * Cartoons Ain't Human * The Marry-Go-Round * We're on Our Way to Rio * The Anvil Chorus Girl * Shape Ahoy * For Better or Nurse * Mess Production * House Tricks? * Service with a Guile * Klondike Casanova * Rocket to Mars * Abusement Park * I'll Be Skiing Ya * Pooh, Popeye and the Pirates * Wotta Knight * Safari So Good * All's Fair at the Fair * Olive Oyl for President * Wigwam Whoopee * Pre-Hysterical Man * Popeye meets Hercules * A Wolf in Sheik's Clothing * Snow Place Like Home * Robin Hood-Winked * Symphony in Spinach * Lumberjack and Jill * Hot Air Aces * A Balmy Swami * Tar with a Star * Silly Hillbilly * Barking Dogs Don't Fite * The Fly's Last Flight * Baby Wants Spinach * Quick on the Vigor * Pilgrim Pooh and Pilgrim Popeye * Lunch with a Punch * Swimmer Take All * Friend or Phony * Tots of Fun * Popalong Popeye * Shuteye Popeye * Ancient Fistory * Child Sockology * Popeye's Mirthday * Floor Flusher * Popeye's 20th Anniversary * Taxi-Turvy * Bride and Gloom * Greek Mirthology * Fright to the Finish (see Pooh's Big Interdimensional Adventure Series) * Private Eye Tigger and Private Eye Popeye * Gopher Spinach * Cookin' with Gags * Popeye for President * Out to Punch * Insect to Injury * Parlez Vous Woo * I Don't Scare * A Haul in One * Nearlyweds * The Crystal Brawl * Patriotic Popeye * Spree Lunch * Spooky Swabs (see Pooh's Big Interdimensional Adventure Series) Trivia * This series will take place sometime after Winnie the Pooh Meets Popeye Links Season 1 * Winnie the Pooh and Popeye say Shiver Me Timbers!: '''https://drive.google.com/file/d/1gFgNpkd2J2ZiT0-pNSzuParrtZkA2z0C/view?usp=sharing * '''Ghosks is the Bunk: https://drive.google.com/file/d/1jl7H1LB3knPwrJgo9BDHw0by4ycRpyRH/view?usp=sharing